


oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck is decorating his home for Christmas, just about to finish his tree, when he gets a surprise from his two favorite Diaz boys.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 271
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day five of buddiemas. I hope you guys enjoy this one ♥ As always, story isn't beta edited.

“Oh christmas tree, oh christmas tree, how lovely are thy branches,” Buck sings softly as he moves around the mess of an area he calls his living room. The music he’s singing from plays softly on the radio in the background, and he continues to sing the lyrics of the song as he tries to decide where to place the ornament in his hands. Maddie is supposed to be helping him decorate the tree, but she called off on him a little while ago, saying that something had come up. At the time, Buck had told Maddie he was fine, and that he could decorate himself, because he  _ could _ but now, he couldn’t help but remember the times that he was all alone on the holidays because Maddie was with Doug, and he was stuck with his parents, or just alone in general.

He felt lonely, which is why he wanted to decorate - which is why he  _ started _ to decorate, admittedly. All of the christmas lights were up - on the railings, with some garland, around the windows, with some tinsel and in other places he figured could use lights, like his bookshelves and entertainment center. 

And then he had started playing music, because music always chased away the loneliness he felt, and started decorating his christmas tree, which had been pretty bare since he bought it - especially since he had to grab all of his ornaments, garland and lights from the basement storage, he thinks to himself before letting out a soft sigh as he finally places the ornament down on one of the branches. Briefly, he thinks about trying to call his sister again but he knows she won’t answer, too busy driving somewhere with Chim, and he tries his best not to frown as he takes a step back and wonders what he should do next. The lights and garland were already on the tree - those always the first things he was taught to do, and then the numerous ornaments he had collected over the years.. Now, he wasn’t sure if he should do the tinsel or take a break, though he knew taking a break might be nice. Maybe bake some cookies and other goodies, he thinks, biting on the inside of his cheek as he tries to make a decision.

Before he can do so though, there’s a knock on his front door that causes him to frown and tilt his head in confusion, not sure who it could be since he wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by. Slowly, he makes his way towards his front door, placing his hand on the handle and breathing in deeply before opening it, blinking in surprise when he sees Eddie and --

“BUCK!” Christopher shouts, stepping forward to hug him, Buck’s arms coming around the little guy automatically as he frowns at his best friend, eyeing him carefully before he tilts his head down and grins at Chris.

“Hey little dude. What are you and your Dad doing here?” Buck asks, carefully lifting Christopher up before stepping back, letting Eddie into his home completely and then watching him shut the door.

“Daddy says -- says you were decorating today and I want-- wanted to help!” Chris exclaims as he leans backwards, Buck holding onto him a little more tightly as he grins at Chris before looking at his best friend in confusion, knowing he never told Eddie what his plans were today.

“Maddie called,” Eddie says after a moment and Buck drops his mouth open before snapping it close and blowing out a breath, “But even if she hadn’t, we were going to drop by anyways,” Eddie adds, biting his lower lip before stepping closer, so close that Buck nearly freezes in surprise, eyes blinking as he becomes aware just how close Eddie is now standing to him.

“Oh?” He asks, gulping in response as Eddie grins.

“Yeah. I uh, realized I didn’t really want to spend the day off without you,” Eddie whispers and Buck finds himself gulping once more before smiling softly. The two of them have been flirting since before everything had happened, and even though they had faced some rough waters, together and separately, Buck had been so hopeful that things could continue and grow, and for the past few weeks, it seemed like he was getting his wish completely.

“So what were you doing, decorating wise?” Eddie asks and Buck barks out a laugh, shaking his head while Christopher giggles at his response.

“I was actually trying to decide if I wanted to continue to finish the tree, which really just requires tinsel, or bake some goodies so I could finish the tree later,” Buck responds with a shrug of his shoulders. He watches Eddie carefully, letting Christopher down when the kid begins to squirm a little, before he heads towards the television to watch whatever is playing on mute, arching his right eyebrow when he sees Eddie looking at his tree carefully.

“What?” He asks, feeling somewhat self conscious as Eddie moves around the tree, looking at it critically.

“It’s full of ornaments,” Eddie comments and Buck looks at him like he’s insane, shrugging his shoulders, feeling only slightly confused.

“Well, yeah. What else am I going to put on a tree, man?” Buck asks, shifting his body around before moving towards the kitchen and taking out ingredients he’ll need to bake specific cookies and more. He hears Eddie humming carefully, still moving around the tree before he nods his head and turns towards the door, picking up a bag that Buck didn’t realize Eddie had brought with him.

“Eddie, wha--” Buck begins, only to widen his eyes when Eddie takes out a box and opens it, showing hand made ornaments with images inside of them. Images of Chris and Buck, or Eddie and Buck, or all three of them. Hell, Buck even spots images of the entire station - Chim and Mads, Bobby and Athena, Hen and Karen -- some including Christopher and Buck, or just one of them with them, but they’re all there.

“Eddie--” Buck starts, trying to clear his throat as he feels something swell up inside of him and his eyes begin to water as he looks from the images to Eddie, heart soaring.

“I might have talked to Maddie about what your tree was like growing up,” Eddie begins and Buck frowns, knowing that growing up, Buck didn’t have a lot of good Christmas memories. “She mentioned that you never really got the whole tacky christmas tree experience - that your parents always needed to have the best of the best, so I figured--” Eddie finishes with a shrug while Eddie smiles, wanting to surge forward and kiss the other man.

He doesn’t though, choosing instead to look at the photos, fingers carefully caressing the one of him, Christopher and Eddie as he feels his heart beating inside his chest, Eddie coming up to lean somewhat against him.

“It’s my favorite photo,” Eddie whispers when he sees which photo Buck is looking at - one that they had taken during Christopher’s last birthday, Chris’ face and hands full of cake while Eddie and Buck laughed on either side of him.

“Eddie,” Buck begins before he bites his lower lip and looks towards his best friend. “Thank you,” he whispers, and he hopes that Eddie understands just what he’s thanking him for.

“You, Buck, have nothing to thank me for,” Eddie responds, leaning closer and surprising Buck completely by kissing him. The kiss is soft and slow, Eddie’s hands coming up to Buck’s neck and holding him there as his tongue seeks entrance into Buck’s mouth. Buck tries his hardest not to moan into the kiss, barely remembering that Christopher is in the other room, watching television.

He breaks away after a few minutes though, trying to catch his breath as he looks at Eddie with wide eyes, fingers clenched in Eddie’s shirt. He takes a deep breath, and then another, and then a third, and Eddie moves closer to him, his hands moving from Buck’s neck to his hair, fingers running through it, causing Buck to let out a full body shudder.

“Eddie--” he says and he knows his voice is  _ wrecked _ , but he wouldn’t have it any other way, especially when Eddie chuckles and kisses the top of his head.

“I love you, Buck. I’m  _ in love _ with you. I have been for a long time now, I was just scared. And then everything happened, and I became  _ terrified _ . But throughout everything, my feelings for you never changed, and I never wanted them to. And -- part of me knew I needed to be the one to make this move, so, I decided I was ready to do just that,” Eddie whispers against Buck’s lips and Buck finds his entire body slumping forward and relaxing, Buck not realizing when he had gotten so tense but thankful that Eddie’s there to catch him regardless.

“I am so damn thankful that you did decide you were ready,” Buck chuckles, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and just letting himself relax into the hold for a few minutes, turning his head so he’s watching Christopher. They spend the next few minutes like that before Buck pulls away and grins.

“What do you say we finish decorating this tree and then bake the goodies?” Buck asks.   
  
“YEAH!” Christopher shouts from in front of the television, causing Eddie and Buck to turn towards him while Christopher blushes.

“I was making sure you guys were ready to be interrupted,” he giggles and Buck lets out a small burst of laughter before heading towards Chris and picking him up, tickling his stomach, eliciting giggles from Chris while Eddie walks over and kisses the tops of their heads.

“Finish the tree it is.” Eddie states, grinning at the two of them, Buck grinning back, no longer feeling any loneliness surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me love. Comments and concrit are nice. Yell at me on my tumblr, @smartbuckley.


End file.
